Pretty Girls and Fast Bikes
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: Why is it that the good die young and the bad never die? An angel is only as good as the one she is ment for and the motorcycle she rides...ReidOC...TylerOC Lots of humor at begining! Summary changed to more fit the story!
1. Chapter 1

**OK I have decided to try a story on the Covenant Disclaimer- I don't own any thing except the OCs I wish I owned Reid though. Hottie.**

* * *

**Pretty Girls and Fast Bikes**

**Lacey's POV**

It was a very strange 2 years for me and my friends. We got kicked out of the last two schools we were in, but lucky for us they let us home school for the remaining month of the school year before summer break started. After summer was over we were sent to a place called Spencer Academy 'cuz they were better at dealing with "our kind".

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me." I whined "this is the third prep school in 2 years for us. Couldn't they just send us prison?"

"I know! This is gonna blow. At least prison expects us to beat the shit out of people." Agreed my friend, Kya

"Hey we could just snag some hotties while we're here." said my boy-crazed friend, Hayley

"Yeah if we can find any." I said in a rather unenthusiastic tone

"Oh come on Lacey we could check out that bar that we passed on the bikes. Witch we are luck to still have, thanks to you!" said Hayley in her Know-it-all voice

"Don't act so innocent; you have a lead foot and a short temper!" I accused

"DO NOT!"

"Down girl, now why are we supposed to move in 2 weeks early?" asked Kya

"One, mommy and daddy want us to get the fuck out of the house and two, parent free parties.' I said with a smirk

"Sounds like fun" commented Hayley "let's get our stuff unpacked it looks like we, as in kya and I, are in room 236"

"And I'm in room 241, we are pretty close actually" we read as we looked at the papers

* * *

_**3 hours later—**_

"Finally all our shit is unpacked" Hayley said with a groan

"That was murder. Ow my spine!" yelped Kya

"I'm gonna take a hot shower and try to dull the pain" I murmured as we started to get off the bed the girls and I were sprawled on

"Good idea. Hey after we take our showers do we want to go to that bar?" inquired Hayley

"Sounds like a plan to me. You in Lace?"

"Sure. Hey I think I hear my room mate coming in." sure enough in walked my new roommate… oh god she looked like a bitch

"Uhh hi I'm Lacey I'm your room mate," I said cautiously waiting for her response

"Oh hello I'm Kira, and if you would please leave and take those with you," she said pointing to my friends "I'll let you and you alone back inside in about 5 hours"

"I don't think so," I said standing up

"Excuse me? You don't talk unless I tell you to talk, ok?" said Kira

"No not ok, listen, those are my friends and they are welcome any time. Also if you don't respect that we'll just have to beat the shit out of you. Now lets try this again… hi I'm Lacey this is Hayley and that is Kya and you are?" I said as calmly as possible after her insulting my friends and thinking of me as nothing more than dirt

"Y-you can't touch me… I'll scream if you do!" Kira yelled in a state of shock that someone said they'd hurt her "my father is rich and will sue you if you come near me!"

"Oh that makes a-"

"Huge difference we won't-"

"Come near you now" we mocked making Kira very scared

"I'm getting a new room one far away from you psychos," she ranted while leaving the dorm to get a new room

"Another one down" smirked Kya "I don't know why finishing each others threats freaks bitches out."

"Me neither. Lets go to that bar we were talking about." I offered

"Yeah lets meet in 30 min. that should give us enough time" we all agreed and went to take our showers

* * *

_**30 min. later---**_

"We all set?" asked Hayley

"Yeah we'll change out of our bike stuff when we get there." I said as I got on my silver motorcycle with black streaks

"Alright lets get a move on" smirked Kya she has a white bike with silver streaks

"Works for me" smiled Hayley on her black bike with white streaks

"Lets put the ear phones on so we can talk on the ride," offered Kya

"Ok, time to ride ladies" I smirked and pealed out of the parking lot my friends close behind me

As we rode on for about 5 minutes a black hummer came into view

" _Hey do we want to check out the hummer?"_ asked Kya

"_Yeah, why not have some fun while we ride," _I declared

"_Sounds like a plan to me" _said Hayley

"_You wanna go for the circle?" _I asked

"_Hell yeah!"_

"_Lets do this shit!"

* * *

_**In the Hummer- Normal POV**

"Hey guys we got bikers coming up." Said the driver "you know 'em Pogue?"

"No man, I don't know any groups of three," said the one called Pogue "Hey look at how small there bodies are and the bikes… I think their girls"

"No way look at how they ride there're to good to be regular girls, Pogue," said the driver again

"Tyler what are they doing." Asked the boy in the passenger

"I don't know, they're all around us" said Tyler "Reid can you get a look at them?"

"Not with out Using, may I do the honors Caleb? " said the boy in the passenger seat addressed as Reid

"Fine but just this once, go ahead," said Caleb

"Sweet," said Reid before Using to see into her mind and hearing what she said

'_Lets have some fun with them I'll pull to the right, Kya go up ahead, Hayley take the left. Then we'll charge them and see what they can handle…'_

"_you got it" _came two other voices

"Brakes" Reid murmured

"What?"

"They are having fun with us, so let's make it interesting. Slam on the brakes NOW." Just as Reid finished his sentence he Used to lock up the wheels "Now lets see what happens"

* * *

_"Shit they caught on, new plan stop 30 ft. in front of them"_ said Lacey into the communicator in her helmet 

"_Ok, Hayley and I will be your backup, Lace. You show those boys who they're messing with," _yelled an excited Kya

* * *

"Tyler switch me spots, I'm driving" said Reid with a smirk 

"Fine, but if you hurt my car I will kill you while you sleep" threatened Tyler

"Don't worry Baby Boy she's in good hands" smirked Reid again

"Yeah, that's what you said about my car and you notice I'm riding with you." Stated Caleb

"Likewise for my bike, moron" agreed Pogue

"Whatever that's in the past," Reid said while he switched seats and shrugged off the last couple of comments "but these girls are asking for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy 2**

**Ok if you didn't like the first chapter I will understand T-T (sniffle sniffle)**

**

* * *

Recap-**

"_These girls are asking for it" smirked Reid _

**Normal POV-**

* * *

As the girls sat there on there bikes Lacey moved her are signaling them to fall back. Once Kya and hayley were 100 yards ahead of them on the highway they stopped and went to either side of the rode.In the hummer- 

"Pogue, what are they doing?" asked Reid

"I think they want to race." Stated Pogue "definitely that's what they want."

"Well they have come to the right place" smirked Reid (wow he smirks a lot)

"NO, NO they did NOT come to the right place! Come on Reid this hummer is brand new…" begged Tyler

(The argument went on for a minutes)

"Reid look out the window…now." Said Caleb as he pointed to the windshield

"What is it Cal- …oh," gaped Reid

* * *

**With the girls-**

**Lacey's POV**

"God this is getting boring, time to get their attention" I thought to my self "what do we do this is lame and it looks like there arguing!" I asked/wailed 

"Hayley just let us Use its just for fun." Persuaded Kya

"No, we're in the open we can't Use. The Elders-" started Hayley

"The Elders left me in charge… but I want to have your approval, Hay" I begged

"Oh fine you win… damn I can even Feel the puppy pout" Hayley muttered

"Tank woow Haweey Kins your da bestest" I cooed

"Yeah we wuv you Haweey Kins" Kya cooed as well

"Oh shut it you whiners" Hayley retorted

* * *

**Hummer-**

**Reid's POV**

"Why are there 3 girls sitting on the hood of my car?" inquired Tyler

"That _is_ a good question but I would like to know why they are sitting on the hood, watching us, and listening to are argument…" Caleb's voice trailed off

"You gonna race or what?" came the semi muffled voice of the girl in front

"OH HELL-" I started with enthusiasm

"NO WE AREN'T GOING TO RACE YOU, AND GET OFF MY NEW HUMMER!" boomed the voice of Tyler

"Wow I think that was the only time I have ever seen you get mad, Baby Boy," said Pogue unwisely

(Hayley on the left of Lacey, Lacey in middle and Kya on the right) The girl in front turned around and seemed to nod to the one on her left. The one on the left then slid down and walked over to Tyler's window and taped on it. Tyler cautiously it rolled down and stared at her.

"…Hi" he started

"Hi," she said seductively "what's a girl got to do to get a race around here?"

"Uhh…uhh" babbled Tyler

She giggle cutely and leaned in the window a little "it would mean a lot to me if you let us race." She pressed again

"Uhh… umm"

"Your cute…" she said while combing a hand through his hair "what's your name"

"T-Tyler" he stuttered

She looked up to the girls still of the front of the hood the supposed leader just smirked and nodded. After a few seconds went by she took Tyler's hand "Well Tyler if you don't race us who am I going to have for company tonight?"

"Reid…" he looked over to me

"I got the idea, Baby Boy" I looked at the girl as I started the car "your good."

She just smirked "Look at the hood…"

"Why-," They were gone "where did your friends go-" she was gone to…

Knock, Knock

I looked out the window and there were the three girls on their bikes "damn, when did they get there?"

"I don't know, I didn't even hear the engine."

Knock, Knock

"Reid roll down the window." Said Caleb

"Ok," I murmured

"Are you gonna race or what?" said the one in front "if so the rules are simple all you need to do is cross the line before all three of us do. Got it?"

"Fine but we are racing in the woods" I smirked

"Reid they have street bikes they'll get hurt," warned Pogue

"Hehe, and they said chivalry was dead. You got a deal, Blondie." She said but her friends looked worried and she new it

"On one condition," said one of the other girls "the only one you race is Lacey."

"Why you and your buddy to scared to play rough?" I questioned calmly

"No." said the last "we can't keep up with her"

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPPY NUMBER 3 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant

* * *

**

**Recap-**

"_What are you and your buddy to afraid to play ruff?" asked Reid arrogantly_

"_No," replied the last "we can't keep up with her"

* * *

_**Normal POV**

"Oh please, baby. You can't beat us we're-" started Reid

"In a hummer and it can't keep up with a bike. Plus I new we would be in the woods because-- I'll admit I knew we couldn't resist so I got new tiers for us, tiers that can go off road…baby." apparently this chick is Lacey

"Good god I think I'm in love" Tyler accidentally said allowed with a blush

"I was thinking the same thing, Baby Boy. What are your names?" said Reid as we stared at this girl

"Uhh…thanks I guess, that's Hayley and Kya as you might have guessed I'm Lacey " she replied

"Cool, but what are we racing for? We need a motive to leave you and your pretty friends in the dust." Tyler smirked

"Anything," gasped the one called Kya, "come on we haven't raced in ages."

"Yeah, were practically dieing from lack of speed here!" wailed that other one, Hayley I think it was "you name it you got it."

"Anything except the bikes, the bikes stay with us," said Lacey as she protectively put a hand on its side

"Fine, I know what I want anyway. Tyler, may I?" asked Reid

"Hey knock your self out your driving," Tyler replied simply

"You gonna tell us? We do have places to be and have other suckers to beat." Retorted Kya

"I want you girls for me and Tyler, 1 month. Is all I ask" Smirked Reid

"Your kidding right?" asked Lacey

"Not in the least, besides you said anything," said Reid just to get them POed

"Fine," she agreed

"LACEY!" yelled her friends

"But we want the Hummer and accessories" She smirked

"Fine," he agreed as well

"REID!" yelled the sons of Ipswitch

"But when I said we _get_ you I meant sex and slavery." he retorted

"And when I said we get the hummer and _accessories_ I ment you, but just for slavery" the two in back opened there mouths to speak "not you two just them" Lacey assured

They instantly relaxed and 'goods' were heard from the two

"Lets race, " Reid said

* * *

**In The Woods- **

**Normal POV**

(All interdictions were done and every one is either driving or watching the race)

"OK," boomed the voice of Kya "HAYLEY IS WAITING AT THE END OF what was it- oh yeah MARBLE HEAD, FIRST ONE TO PASS HER WINS! NOW START- YOUR- ENGINES"

Reid started the Hummer in a fierce howl, "beat that" he smirked to his challenger

She just looked up with her helmet off and grinned, the second she started the bike it let out a deafening roar "gladly" she chuckled then put her helmet on

"READY-"

'_I have to win'_

"SET-"

'_I can't lose'_

"GO!"

Reid leaped forward and headed off in one direction Lacey in another

"What is she doing?" asked Reid as he drove farther away as he neared Marble Head he smirked "Oh well guess that just means I get a hot slave girl-- SHIT"

"WOOHOO," Lacey came out of nowhere and flew right in front of the hummer (she jumped from the ledge thing that the hummer when off in the car chase) "SUCKER!" Then she sped off towards her friend's headlights in the fog

"_Fuck, if she wins I'm screwed!"_ Reid thought franticly _"sorry Caleb I have to"_ in an instant the hummer screeched forward and Reid caught sight of Lacey about 150 ft. away from victory "Oh no you don't, Sweetie."

"_I thought I left him in the dust, it's not possible"_ but as the Hummer passed her she looked at Reid and found something different _"No way it can't be- he can't, no its just my head playing tricks on me…"_

"LACEY HURRY UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE!!!" screamed Hayley

"To bad," Reid smirked as he finished in first place "I win."

"…Shit…I lost," sighed Lacey as she came up to Hayley

"Your damn right you lost! Lace, what happened? I know you could have beaten him easy." Said Hayley

"It was nothing, really I just lost focus. I'll make a deal with him, ok?" smiled Lacey as she walked over to Reid

"Hey baby, you backing out already?" He smirked

"No, but just let my friends off easy. I'm the one that said ok, so what do you say?" persuaded Lacey

"Nope, because they aren't mine they belong to Tyler for one month. Don't worry he's a good guy, I think Caleb and Pogue's girl friends use the term, _Sweetheart_" reassured Reid

"Ok. Thats good to hear" She sighed

"But you belong to me and we so going to Nicky's and if you try to drive off we'll find you" he smirked

"Fine! But the slavery starts tomorrow. You know, so we can have our last hours of freedom." Lacey demanded (A/N I would too) then walked away to her newly arrived friend that is probably getting a playback of the entire race

"Well?" asked Kya

"I lost you, two belong to Tyler don't worry they say he is a real sweetheart, and am now the lackey of some creep that agreed we have tonight as our last hours of freedom." Said Lacey as she prepared for the yelling

"Oh Tyler he's cute" commented Hayley getting excited

"Yeah I can deal with that," said Kya in an unusually up beat tone

"Really? I was ready for screaming." gaped Lacey

"Well it's not as bad as you, Lace. I mean the terms were sex and slavery. I don't think Tyler will do much to us, but this Reid guy will," warned Kya

"She's right he will," assured Hayley

"Thanks guys real positive," Lacey mumbled, "lets just get to the bar."

"Yeah why not but Nicky's, sounds familiar." Hayley thought out loud

"I know." both Kya and Lacey agreed

* * *

**Outside of Nicky's- **

**Lacey's POV**

As we pulled up to this bar a blonde and her friend came up to Caleb and Pogue gave one a kiss and the other a hug

"I imagine these are the girl friends Reid was talking about." Said Kya to myself and Hayley

"Apparently. Do you think we can run for it?" I asked getting hopeful

"No, Sweetie. I would find you." Came the voice of Reid from behind us

"That's not creepy at all." I muttered

"Just for that I'm going to introduce you as my new girl friend." He smirked

"Acquaintance,"

"Close enough." He said as we walked over to these girls "Sarah, Kate this is my girl friend, Lacey-"

"He wishes. Hi like moron said I'm Lacey, this is Kya and Hayley" I clarified for them

"Hi, I'm Sarah and this is Kate" she said

"I love your dress!" commented Hayley "its sooo cute!"

"Really? It's not to much is it?" asked Sarah as she looked down at her dress

"NO, no not at all; its perfect!" she continued

"Thank you! Caleb why didn't you say I looked pretty?" immediately Reid snickered due to Sarah's question

"Well I didn't noti—" I shook my head I signaled to stop what he was saying when he did I mouthed something and had him repeat it " uhh… because you looked so stunning I couldn't speak?"

"Oh your so sweet!" she squealed

"Why don't you say stuff like that?" asked an angry Kate

Pogue looked up at me for help. I mouthed another thing and he smiled then leaned over and whispered some thing in her ear

"Pogue your so adorable!" she cooed

When the girls (including myself) Caleb and Pogue stopped me "umm… my I help you? Or did I do enough?" I smirked

"Thanks you really saved us there." Sighed Caleb

"Yeah and probably get me uhh-" Pogue

"Laid? Yeah I guessed that." I laughed, "It was no problem really and I didn't want to listen to complaining all night. Lets go have some fun these are my last hours of freedom."

"Lacey! Come on hurry up I can't drink without my drinking buddy!" cried Kya

"Coming! Looks like I'm being paged." I said as I ran off to my friends

"Lets go in!" said a very happy Kya (she and Lacey enjoy a nice 10 rounds of drinking every once and a while)

"Well, who do we have here?" said a new voice

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- T-T I am sad to say I don't own the covenant Aw, thanks guys! I'll update a lot more k?**

**To Sarah011- I like your stuff!! It's good, people read it!**

**Recap-**

"Well who do we have here?" came a new voice

**End recap**

**Reid's POV**

"What do you want Aaron?" I asked _politely_

"Nothing," he turned and winked at Lacey "just your name, Beautiful"

That bastard!

"Jim" she made her voice lower, more masculine and it was surprisingly realistic "And you're kinda cute"

"AHH!" Aaron jumped back while the rest of us were laughing

Pogue leaned over and whispered in my ear "Coolest girl ever"

I just laughed again knowing he wouldn't make a pass at her, he liked the whiny ones and that definitely ment Kate

"Hey wait a minute! Your not a she-male!" accused Einstein

"No shit Sherlock," I retorted

"What did you say to me?!" yessss, he was getting mad that means I might get to Use

"No… Shit…Sherlock. What are you def _and_ stupid?"

"Out side, Now Garwin first person to bleed losses winner gets the red head" he offered

"How many times do I have to be the consolation prize?" groaned Lacey

"Na, that would be to quick and I'd hurt your face, lord knows it's deformed enough"

"Why you little-" to everyone's surprise Lacey interrupted him

"How about you each have 5 rounds of tequila, then play pool" we were hesitating "…fine the drinks are on me"

"Deal," we said together… ew

She walked off to go get the shots with her two friends plus Sarah and Kate… I have to say she's hot coming _and _going. I noticed Aaron eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"What are you looking at her for?!" I shouted

"Just looking at my new play thing," he taunted, "maybe her hot friends will want some action too"

"Don't you even think about it" threatened Tyler

Aaron's cronies took a step forward "or what" said Josh

"Or something bad will happen to you" said Pogue as he and Caleb backed us up

"AHHH" three screams echoed through the bar

"The girls!" by this time I found myself running toward the sound the others close behind me we've all been on edge with the people close to us since the Chase thing. We know he's still after us; it's only a matter of time until he comes looking for us again.

…But what we found was much less urgent than we had thought

"Uncle Nicky!" chimed Lacey, Hayley, and Kya

"Uncle Nicky?" asked Tyler the three girls were hugging Nicky, jumping up and down, and getting piggy back rides… from the bartender

"Uh, care to explain why you're acting like your five years old at the mall visiting Santa?" I asked

"Oh right sorry. This is my dad's friend from high school," clarified Kya

"He's basically the only family that hasn't disowned us yet-" started Lacey but was interrupted by Hayley

"Besides for my grams"

"Yep, so girls would you like something to drink?" chuckled Nicky

_This is bad! I suck at meeting parents they freak me out! If I could just get away…_

"Yes please Uncle Nicky! Can I get 15 shots of tequila, 10 shots of Jim Beam, 3 beers, and two margaritas? Sarah, Kate what flavors do you want?" Ordered Lacey

"Can I get a strawberry margarita with salt?" asked Sarah

"Apple with salt too" requested Kate

"Well girls," smiled Nicky "Show them what you can do."

The three girls immediately jumped over the bar top and went strait for the liquor

"What are they doing?" asked Aaron he had apparently followed us

"The girls are very good with serving drinks…" started Nicky

As we looked at the bar in total shock, bottles were flipping through the air the girls were catching them and pouring the orders… it was like Coyote ugly… but better

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah" sang Baby Boy and I

Kate and Sarah were cheering up a storm and the bar was rioting with approval.

"_Oh hell yes"_ was the only thing that came to my mind… well not the _only_ thing but you know what I mean.

It took only seconds before all the drinks were ready

"Servos with a smirk" chimed Lacey as she climbed over the counter drinks in hand

"That's my girl" said Aaron looking at her hungrily

"Your girl?" both Lacey and I replied

She walked over to the tables, grabbed a pool stick and handed it to me "Kick his ass Reid"

"As you wish" did I just say that?

The guys looked surprised and worried by that, but I can't remember where I read those words…

She racked up the ball and then took her place right next to me

"Heads or tails" I called

"Heads" replied Aaron

It was, big deal

He took one shot, broke and got nothing in. It was my turn I took my shot with Lacey and got in two stripes on my first turn and one on my second.

"Go." I ordered

He did his shot and got one in and missed on his second. He was getting mad because I got in two more balls in and he missed again.

The game went on for a while. We even got more free shots, but I was still winning and I was still Using; it felt good, really good. Because Using was like my drug, and so was Lacey, her presence felt good having her less than inches away, that felt better. Her saying my name sent huge shivers down my spine and made breathing harder.

"Reid…Reid? You OK?" Lacey asked waving a hand in front of my face

"Huh, oh yeah I'm good,"

"Focus, Garwin it's your turn!" seethed Aaron

I went… I won…

"Are you sure you wanted me to take that turn?"

"That's it! You- me out side now!" yelled the scumbag

"Fine by me…" I smirked this was gonna be fun

"Reid," Lacey obviously had a bit to drink because she grabbed my hand "you don't have to fight him."

She looked so innocent with her red hair and cloudy blueish grey eyes all most like she was an angel herself—whoa I've apparently had enough too.

"Relax, Lace. I'll be right back. Not a scratch on me, I promise." She looked doubtful but let my hand slip out of hers when I walked away.

"AW!" giggled Kate and Sarah they were so tanked

"Shuudt up" slurred Hayley "If Lacey-kins hazz found lurv let it go!" she slammed her fist down on the table on to a fork while the girls busted out laughing. Nicky came over and nodded to me signaling that he would watch the girls… all… five of them. Lord, help his poor soul.

I walked out of the bar Pogue and Caleb close behind Baby Boy and I.

"Hey Garwin, finally tear your self away from the whore?" laughed one of Aaron's cronies

"What did you say?!" Tyler held me back by the shoulder

"Oh did we strike a nerve?"

I growled and the streetlight overhead exploded and I slipped away from Tyler and ran toward Aaron's crew before they new what hit them they were on the ground. I was about 100 feet in front of Caleb, Pogue and Baby boy.

"That felt great." I informed them

"Good, now let's go home... Wait we can't let Hayley, Lacey, and Kya ride the motorcycles back" debated Tyler

"Easy, I'll take Katie's car with Caleb and Sarah."

"Katie?…" I walked toward them

"What?"

"…You're whipped my friend"

"Oh like your still macho _'I promise I won't get hurt Lacey'_ like that's not whipped and you've know her for three hours!"

I turned and walked back to the bar for more drinks

"Yeah that's what I thought"

TBC no cliffies today and again I'm really sorry for not updating I'll get more chapters to you! - R&R Plz!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! See I'm updating more! : ) I love you all (especially if you review hint, hint)**

* * *

**Recap-**

I walked back to the bar for more drinks

**End recap-**

**Reid's POV**

The sight we saw as we came in was priceless, here is the image burned into my brain forever

Lacey- On the pool table holding a shoe in her hand and using it like a microphone singing "Hit me with your best shot" surprisingly she new all the words

Hayley- trying and failing to get the fork out of the side of her hand while pouting

Kya- slung over Nicky's shoulder laughing… and only wearing one shoe. I think Lacey had the other one

Sarah- passed out on Kate

Kate- passed out on the bar

Any questions? No? Ok.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Girls!"

"Sarah!"

"Kate!"

Can you tell with one is me? Correct! The first one good job!

The other guys ran over to them in a panicked instant grabbing as many girls as they could handle. I got the pleasure of getting our little Pat Benatar off the pool table.

"OW SON OF A—" hehe Tyler pulled out the fork

By the end of the night Caleb had Sarah carrying her bridle style (her status: out cold), Pogue had Kate and Kya slung over his shoulders (Status: both passed out), Tyler was giving Hayley a piggy back ride (Status: she was giggling in his ear), and I was helping Lacey walk to the hummer, practically dragging her.

* * *

When we got back to the dorms. Caleb took Sarah and Kate back to there room for the night. While Pogue Tyler and I took the rest of the girls… and yes, Kya got her shoe back in the car.

"Hayley? Where is your room?" asked Tyler as we approached the girls' dorms

She grumbled out "236, Kya is in the same room as me."

"I stay in 241"

"K," Lacey stumbled but I caught her "can you make it?"

"Yeah," she stumbled again "…No"

I chuckled and picked her up bridle she was very cold "Lacey your freezing"

"You think?" she snuggled closer to me "You smell like insents and candles"

"So do you"

"Yep I do, why do smell like that?" her eyes were tiered but still curious

"I went to a little Wicca shop in Salem. It always burns insents."

"Oh, are you a Wiccan too?"

"Yeah, we all are we're The Sons of Ipswitch." The only reason I was telling her this was because I know she'll forget it by morning

"I've read about you… in the… book" with that she passed out right as I got to her door

"Lacey?" I shook her a bit "Lacey what book?"

"_What book? Damn that girl! Making me carry her then worry about the fricken coven ugh… why is she this light? She really shouldn't be this light"_ I used to unlock her door _I'll just take her out to eat tomorrow- wait why do I care?" _I laid her down on the bed sat down then took off her shoes and undid her necklace it was very pretty a gold Wicca symbol with a light blue gem in the middle _"where have I seen this necklace? She seems so familiar like I knew her before… ah what the hell do I know? I'm drunk too!"_ I pocketed the necklace and left her room

"What took you so long?" asked Tyler "Pogue went to see Kate."

"Have you seen this before?" I held up the necklace

"Yeah, Hayley and Kya had two kinda like that. Except Hayley had an orange-ish stone and Kya had green" He replied

"No I mean from before we ment them!"

"Relax Reid there are hundreds of necklaces out there like that. Chill" he patted me on the back "…wait did you steal that from Lacey?"

"…Maybe"

"Reid," he scolded, "Go put it back"

"I don't wanna" I turned away from him and crossed my arms

Soon after that I felt a hard collision between the back of my head and his hand, I turned back around "…did you just smack me?"

"Uh…"

"You are soooooo dead, Baby Boy"

"Shit" with that he took out running, me close behind

* * *

**End chapter! TBC BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry this took so long… I'm lazy… and I had writer's block… idk which one was the problem, lol. Here's my long waited chappy!!**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME BACK…! **

* * *

**Recap-**

"…Shit"

**End recap-**

* * *

**Lacey's POV**

My phone was ringing as I woke from my um—..._graceful _slumber

"Hello?" I asked as I sat up and put my feel on the fuzzy carpet

_"Good morning, Babe."_

"Ugh… it's you. How did you get my number Reid?"

_"I sent a text from your phone to mine and added you as a contact now, get up and go look in a mirror…"_ he commanded

"Why what did you do to me?"

_"Just do it,"_ I did _"Anything missing?"_

"What the hell did you do with it?!" I yelled into the receiver

_"Do with what? **I** didn't take your pretty gold Wiccan necklace and use it to bribe you into having breakfast with me in fifteen minutes."_ He casually replied

"You suck you know that…? Where do you want to meet?" I gave up the necklace means a lot to several people, and I _will_ get it back!

_"Out on the bridge over Ipswitch lake, bu-bye Lacey"_ he hung up

"_He's gonna pay!"_ I thought, as I got dressed

**On the bridge with Reid**

**Reid's POV**

I had been waiting for exactly fifteen minutes when she showed up, she didn't look happy but she did look pretty hot. She was wearing old jeans riddled with wholes on her upper thighs white sneakers and a tight dark blue tank top that contrasted against her bright red hair... it also made her large breast look even bigger, I wonder if that was intentional...

"Give it…!" she held out her hand and tapped her foot

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine" I held up the necklace "Looking for this?"

She lunged for it but I held it over the water "No don't!" she looked horrified at the possibility of her small charm at the bottom of the lake… or the thought of have breakfast with me I'm not sure yet

"Play nice and I'll give it back, ok?" she nodded quickly eyes still on the trinket "Good. Let's go." I picked up my black backpack and headed out

"Wait! Where are we going?" she fast walked to catch up to me

"Up into the hills, do you have a problem with that?"

She put her hands behind her head so her elbows were up in the air "Going _anywhere _with you is a problem, Garwin."

"Oh that reminds me… you're my slave!" I said enthusiastically/sarcastically. She just groaned again "Are you practicing for all of the noises you'll be making tonight?"

"Shut up!" she smacked me on the arm and I laughed

We were quite for a bit before I broke the silence "Hey, last night you said that you heard of the Sons of Ipswitch from a book… what book were you talking about?"

"W-what?" she stiffened while she walked "oh um… it was just a library book."

"Oh… ok. I was just curious," we started climbing the many hills after we had walked about half a mile she stumbled and fell to her knees "drinking again?"

"No…ow, that hurt." She tried to stand but fell again "Damn it!"

I sighed, "Come here—"

"I'm fine!" she protested and tried to get up again but fell down even harder

"No your not," I walked over to her and lifted up her pant leg, there was a large cut from her ankle to her knee along the cut was bruising and swelling I could tell she had it wrapped up but that probably hurt too much so she took if off I have no idea how she con even walk "What the hell is this?"

"It's not there that's what that is!" she tried to take her leg away from me but I grabbed her thigh to restrain her "Why do you care?!"

"… I don't know, so just be quite I wont tell anyone. When and how did you get it?" I asked looking into her eyes

"There was a bunch of glass in the road it popped my tier and I fell and landed on broken bottles a few days ago, big whoop." She rolled her eyes

"Yes big whoop, you could have killed yourself…"

"You worry a lot about things you shouldn't, are we going to have breakfast or are we calling it lunch now?"

"Yeah, sure but your not walking anywhere." I glared

"Fine so how am I going to get around—hey put me down! Garwin! REID!" she yelled at me

"Relax would you? Were almost there." She crossed her arms in defeat and pouted

"You're evil,"

"I've been called many things—"

"Like tool, man whore, jackass, player, feminine—" she recited using her fingers

"Ok, I got the message I've never been called evil before. You're weird, I hope you know that." I chuckled

"Strange is bad, weird is good, and odd is when you don't know what to call some one." She informed

"Well than you're odd,"

"That's more like it. I am undefined!" she said boldly and proudly

"What ever you say… we're here." She looked from me to the scene before us. "This is my favorite spot." It was a cliff like area that over looked every thing, the school, the forest, the town; you could see for miles. It was that much better in the fall with all the colors of the trees

"Wow… I might actually be glad I came…" she smiled up at me with she big perfect cloudy blue eyes

"Might?" I asked raising an eyebrow in amusement

"That's as good as you're gonna get Garwin—"

"Reid," I corrected, "I have your necklace and I own you, thus you call me Reid… or Master I haven't decided yet."

She laughed "Fine, _Reid_. What do we have for food?"

"Hungry little thing aren't you," I said incredulously

"I may be small but my gut is impressive." I set her down against a tree facing the view

"_She's original alright." _I thought with a small grin "We have champagne, fruit, and sandwich stuff."

"Champagne, nice." She smiled as I filled her long stem glass "but you killed the moment with the _sandwich stuff_"

"Easy come, easy go." I made her a sandwich than made one for myself "So, you made a comment that you're Wiccan…"

"Yep, I got it from my mom. You?"

"My dad. We're like rock stars around here. Why did you move?"

"Got kicked out. How many Ipswitch boys are there?"

"…Five..." I said reluctantly

"Oh… I won't ask anymore." She looked down at her lap

"No it's alright he just… moved away, that's all" I lied to her, she didn't need to know the truth… ever

"I'm sorry, he must have a good reason." She tried to cheer me up; when her edges soften she is very sweet and kind but she can't understand this

"Yeah... how's your leg?" I changed the subject and she knew it

"It's fine, I'll live."

"Can I see it again? I have some stuff that might help it heal."

She angled her body so her leg was in my lap "More stuff?"

"Hey don't mock my stuff." She laughed then flinched when I touch her leg "sorry…" I messaged her leg lightly and she relaxed. I reached for my bag and got the bandages and cream.

"Why do you have all this anyway?" she asked

"Incase you got hurt, even thought I didn't know that you're accident prone until today." I cleaned the cut and she made a hissing sound in pain "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm good." She sighed

"Done." I let go of her she moved so she was leaning against the tree like I was. I could feel her soft hair on my arm, hell I could feel her silky tresses on my face as it blew in the wind, I caught a strand and twirled it around my finger she looked up at me with those eyes, _her_ eyes with blues and grays and purples all in the most perfect combination ever created.

"Reid…" she whispered, I leaded in eyes half lidded, and she did too

Right before I kissed her_ "And I don't want the world to see me cuz I don't think that they'd under stand—"_ my phone rang

She looked down and sighed the moment was ruined, she reached for my phone and answered it "Hello?"

"That's mine…" she smacked my arm to silence me, I sighed and packed up the food

_Mumbling_

"Hey, What's up Pogue?"

_More mumbling_

"Oh… dang, I'm in trouble aren't I?" she laughed

_Mumble, mumble_

"I see…" she sighed, "Tell them I'm coming. Ok? Bye!"

_Mumble_

She hung up the phone, "What was that about?"

"Kya and Hayley." She rolled her eyes "I have to go, if that's ok…"

"Oh yeah, sure… can you make it?" I gestured to her leg

"Yeah I'm good," she got up and started walking down the hills and thought the small forest "Aren't you coming?"

"No… I have to do something up here, you go ahead and call me if you have any trouble, k?" I stood she nodded the threw me my phone

"Next time turn that off," she waved and headed down to the school

"_Next time…"_ I thought, _"I'll be looking forward to it."_

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"_I've found the girls… finally."_

* * *

**TBC hehe I've left you at a cliffy HAHA!! RXR please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I'm no longer grounded! YAY! So this is the new chappy!**

**Here we go!**

**Don't, won't, wish**

**IMPORTANT!! I CANGED MY NAME FROM SAKUHEALER98 TO ORGANIZED DESASTER98 (i know it's spelled wrong that's the point) YOU CAN ALWAYS TELL IT'S ME BY THE"98" AT THE END**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I watched her walk until I couldn't see her any more. When she was gone I dropped my phone in my pocket and heard a jingle.

"_Oh, man I forgot to give her the necklace. No big deal."_ I closed my eyes and Used

Again I reached for my phone and texted Lacey

_Lace, your necklace is in your back pocket._

A few seconds later she replied

_When did you get close enough to my ass to do that?! Ugh explain later I g2g. C U 2morrow?_

I smiled

_Thought you'd never ask bye_

I turned off my phone, used again, and looked for her in my mind.

_"There you are."_ She was looking out at the lake leaning over the rail, smiling to herself with her hair pulled around one side of her neck.

My head started to hurt but I held on to her as long as I could; even after the pain started to intensify. Her friends came and took Lacey away forcing me back to reality.

I sighed, picked up everything that was left and headed down to my room. When I got there I flopped down on my bed face first and rubbed my temples. "Ow…"

Prouge looked at me and rolled his eyes "Just because you _can_ use mind tracking doesn't mean you _should…_"

"Save it, P, you called right when I was going to KISS her. It's your fault…"

"I'm sorry but your timing isn't always perfect either. I was going to _purpose_ to Sarah and you crashed my car." Retorted Caleb

"That was three months ago and you lost the damn ring!" ow yelling hurts my head but hehe… I won the argument "why are you guys here anyway?"

The room went quite "The…missing posters for Chase… just got a sighting. And another student died the exact same way the other kid that Chase killed did, the eyes of the victim were white." Was Ty's quite response

"He's back?!" I jumped up "Why are we just sitting here?!"

"We don't know if it's really him, Reid."

"Yeah, it could be nothing."

"A sighting AND a body; you've got to be kidding—"

"We'll just keep an eye on Sarah and Kate."

"What about Hayley, Kya, and Lacey?" asked Tyler I had the same question on my mind

"The chances of them being in danger is slim to none, we've known them for a day."

Caleb's answer made me mad, "but—"

"But what Reid?"

"If anything does happen to them…" I snapped "it's all on you." Then I stomped out of the room

"Reid! You know you don't mean that!" Tyler called after me

"Sorry, Baby Boy. I don't know why I care…" I muttered under my breath

**Chase's POV**

_"Oh Garwin… you've gone soft on me how touching. Are you really that clueless about why she means that much to you already? Do you read the book at all?"_ I thought with a laugh _"Oh well. I'll just tell you in your dreams…"_ I hid in the shadows as Reid passed by less than five feet from me, he even looked strait at me and didn't notice anything unusual…just a painting hanging silently on the wall

_"I'll let him fall in love with her first then… I'll think of something…"_

* * *

**TBC short chappy this time I'll update soon though I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all over my readers I've decided to update again today! YAY, you all inspire me! Lots of love**

**Dedicated to Britishgl**

**Disclaimer- I wish**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I went down to Nicky's to loosen up, maybe even beat Aaron at pool if I feel up to it.

"Hey Garwin. How 'bout a round of pool for your hot little friend from the other night."

Apparently I feel up to it

"You know what? I'm just going to head out…" I said as I paid for my drink and picked up my hoodie

"Oh… ok" he grinned evilly "Just don't go to your girl friends room; give her sometime to finish in her _line of_ _work_." I wanted to vomit right then and there

I whipped around and give him a warning hit to the kidneys. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Abbot." He fell to the floor with a thud; his underlings just looked at me "Don't move…"

Hehe… it looked like they were going to piss themselves right here "Y-yeah, sure." They picked Aaron up off the floor and scrambled out to the parking lot

"You know," hummed Nicky from behind the bar "you and Kidney Boy over there always go out to fight, but you've never just gone out and hit him out in the open before. I think its love—"

I flinched at the word

"Yeah she had the same reaction." He laughed

"I know you're like her family or something; but let me assure I don't love her." I mumbled

"Sure like _that_ was convincing. I've seen you with what seems like a hundred little girls your age but if Aaron insulted one you never seemed to care." He picked up a glass and started cleaning it with a rag, in the "father figure" mode

"So, maybe he finally got on my nerves—"

"Reid face it. You're a good kid." He sighed, "give her a chance, she's narcissistic, sarcastic, stubborn, thick headed, rough around the edges, and has a mean streak the size of Jupiter—"

"_This _is the girl you say I love…?" I asked slightly annoyed

"—but she cares about the people close to her more than she cares about herself. That's what you need; someone to look after you because you sure as hell won't." He said with a chuckle

I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door thinking, _"He's been hitting the pain meds a little too hard today…"_

* * *

**Lacey's POV**

**On the bridge**

**(Happens at the same time as when Reid walked out on the Sons in the last chap.)**

I waited on the bridge wondering what was so fricken urgent! There could not have been a more… unexpected time to call—wait how did they know I was with Reid?

_Reid…_

Damn even his name made tingles rush up and down my spine. I'm surprised I kept my cool all that time up there with him. I smiled out at the water. What the hell, I get to enjoy myself every once and awhile. I don't know why but it felt like he was watching me right now; it made me feel safe.

"LAC—EY!" panted Kya as she and Hayley ran **at** me

"We—pant—elders—pant—" I stopped her so she could breathe

"The elders are here?"

She gave me a thumbs up

"Are we going to be given more information on why they gave the order to come here?"

Thumbs up

"Also I'm not in trouble because I'm a good little girl that disserves a cookie."

Thumbs down

"Dang I'm in the mood for a cookie…" I mumbled

They both glared and took me by force back to my bike. I had just enough time to look over my shoulder. I saw the tiniest flash of white/blond light on the hill we were sitting at. I knew it was Reid; I could feel him.

"Focus and stop drooling, Lacey." Grinned Kya

"I wasn't drooling…! Yet…" I mumbled

"We heard that." They laughed… at my expense

"You two are going to put me in therapy…"

We rode to a small, slightly hidden Wicca shop. It was called Daughters of Salem; this store was our "home base" it moved where we moved the thing is practically family!

We walked in and Tien greeted us at the door like usual

"Morning girls!" she was a very adorable, energetic nine-year-old, we call her our little Tinkerbelle because her name means fairy. The girl's soft coppery hair was up in pigtails and, like usual, her blackish brown eyes were twinkling with innocents "Nina and her friends are here. They're down looking at the Book of the Unsaved they were very impatient." She bubbled in her high soprano voice

"Thanks Tink." We smiled and walked down the stairs to a big wooden door with no handle and no key whole

All three of us Used to open it; revealing another set of stairs with candles on either side of the rails. The sweet smile of herbs and potions came to me and I thought of the way Reid smelled that night…

I realized I'd fallen behind and quickly tried to catch up with my blonde friends.

"What's wrong, Lace? You've been really distracted…" asked Hayley

"Yeah, I was getting worried too." Stated Kya

"Just thinking."

"That's a first." Both chorused under their breath but in this little space it echoed

"Like you two can talk!" I accused "besides if we think too much we'll end up like those old bats down there."

"Girls, we can hear you!" scolded an elderly voice from behind the up coming door

I opened it and shouted "Hayley! How could you?!"

"Save it, Sweetie. You're the only one with enough balls to say that." Grumbled out Fay, her graying hair in a short grandma-cut

"I knew I would be complimented one way or another." I mused plopping down on an old style Victorian chair while Kya and Hayley just rolled their eyes and took the love seat

"I hope we didn't drag you away from that _boy_ Kya told us about—" screeched Agnes she has white hair falling just below her ears

"Hey! Enough woman tell us what you wanted to tell us so I can get back to that _boy_ whose actually very charming and chivalrous!" I seethed

"Why I never! If you weren't such a damn good witch I'd kick your sarcastic little ass!" she yelled back

"You wish you still had my ass—"

"That's quite enough, both of you…" came the soft voice of my favorite elder, Nina. Her snow white hair has thin bans of dark brown locks tied up in a high bun

"Thank Ardanes." Mumbled Kya

I shot her a glare "Yes, my lady. I'm sorry"

Hayley, Kya, and myself are given an Elder to protect and guide us giving us information on what we must do to keep the Wiccan society alive. Kya has Agnes because they are both strong individuals that are more muscle than leader and speak their minds weather it's good or bad. Hayley was given Fay because they care for everyone they meet and take responsibility for there actions. I have Nina… and I don't know why she is a calm leader not afraid to die for what she believes in. I wish with all that I am that I was like her.

"Well," she hummed in her smooth voice "we have a situation."

* * *

**TBC RXR I 3 CAPS LOCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well since you guys are the best readers ever here's a new chap for ya!**

**Disclaimer-… sniffle, sniffle **

* * *

**Lacey's POV-**

"What situation? How bad is it?" I asked leaning forward in my seat

Fay was silent, Agnes looked at her old fragile hands, but Nina looked at me with sad eyes

"It's time you girls know the truth." Whispered Agnes "…there is another passage in the Book of the Unsaved"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hayley "We've read that book cover to cover."

"I know girls, it's just—" started Fay

"The passage appears when you're ready…" the Book of the Unsaved came flying off the shelf making the old yellow and red candles flicker. The book opened up to the very back of the book where it read the defining words of Paganism _Do as ye will, if ye harm none._Those words were written in the blood of the archangel of purity, Uriel.

All of a sudden books fell off their shelves once they hit the ground they turned to ash reviling one lone piece of ripped paper per book these pieces came together in side the Book of the Unsaved to formed a page…

_ To love is thy destiny. To love unconditionally is ye right of passage. If ye find one with thy own power, Daughters and Sons of Wicca wilts be united forever as one love. Unafraid by dangers thine shall face; together ye two art strong. Stronger than the throngs of arrows, swords, and punishments thy may use out of ignorance, fear, or jealousy of thy need for the other. Keep close to thy lover; ye were born to be together. Trust in thy new brothers for they shanst naught let harm become of ye for they love thine sisters. In the midst of all this love thy hath seen the true unsaved in thine power becoming thy lover's life; he shalt live his life alone walts ye follow in his foot steps._

"What dose that mean?" asked Kya impatiently and for good reason this passage may dictate the rest of our lives let alone the Pagan world

Nina looked away for her to the area around my neck the color drained from her face "Child! Where is your charm?!"

"Oh," I reached up to that same area "I lost it—"

"You would never do that! You don't even take it off!" accused Agnes

"OK! Reid has it!" I confessed

"…Reid?" asked Fay hesitating the question

"Yes, Reid Garwin." Said Hayley

"That's the boy she was with this morning—"

"Garwin?!" Agnes freaked out standing up and pointing at me like she was a priest in the eight-teen hundreds, than she was suddenly quite as she looked at Nina and Fay, she then continued to rant "What's wrong with you?! You're forbidden to see him!"

"What?! You can't do that!" I stood up so fast I flipped the chair over and it was a big chair

"Yes I can—"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I screamed Using to knock over the candles igniting a large flame all around my body, scorching the carpet as it touched the ground

"Lacey!" yelled Hayley I turned to see her terrified face

The flames died and I ran back up the steps, out the door, and to my bike.

I than hit the accelerator only thinking of that passage

"_Oh my fucking god… I lost it back there… I'm no leader—I'm a monster! What am I?! I can't do this! What's going on with my head?!"_ I hit 120 mph and screeched to the dorms on the way I spotted Tyler's hummer _"Oh please, let Reid be in there."_

I slowed down so I could see through the window as I pulled up to the truck. It was Reid. I sped up and pulled in front just like yesterday.

He stopped on the shoulder and got out of the car "Hello." He smirked

I briskly walked up to him grabbed him by the collar getting his face close to mine "What are you…?" His eyes went wide "Show me!" I shook him the best I could tears welling up in my eyes

"I-I… don't know what you're taking about…" he murmured still in shock

"Don't lie to me Reid… please" I let go of his collar "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He hesitated "...Get on your bike… and don't leave my sight for the whole trip." I did as I was told following him in the other direction, past Ipswitch, away from Salem

We arrived at a large mansion with a gate and everything! We pulled up to the door and Reid whipped out his keys.

"You _live_ here?" I asked in astonishment as I walked through the door way, I was rich too but this place blew me out of the water

He didn't answer

"Reidie? Honey is that you?" asked a soft voice

"Reidie?" I asked he just snorted in annoyance

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Oh, good! Honey, who was your first week at—" she came around the corner and stopped mid sentence "Why hello! Oh Reidie, she's so pretty!"

I could feel my face heat up. _I'm _pretty? Mrs. Garwin had Reid's grey eyes and his soft bleach blonde hair her face was defined like a model's with high cheekbones, full lips, and long lashes. The perfect all-American woman; compared to her I'm just some half-breed mutt.

"Mom she's not my girl friend." He informed her "But her name is Lacey."

He took me by the hand and took me upstairs without another word. We reached a door on the other end of the house. He basically _threw_ me onto the bed and locked the door.

"What do you know?" he asked me still standing the look in his eyes made me nervous

"…" He got angry when I didn't answer and walked toward me

"What the fuck do you know?" his voice was low and unwavering

"Everything…"

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**SHOULD REID AND LACEY HAVE SEX?**

**I'm serious and if I do put a scene like that in there people who don't want to read it can skip over it. TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I've decided to wait of them having sex because, like Neith4Weiss said, they have just met. But if you guys review more I _might _put ina chapter like that just for fun.**

**Disclaimer- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **

* * *

**Reid's POV**

"This can't be happening… I-I didn't even—"

"_You_ didn't give it away," she whispered, I barely heard it and her mouth was right beside my ear

"Than what do you know?" I hissed venomously, gripping her shoulders sending shivers up and down my body that I tried to ignore

"The word Using means every thing to people like us doesn't it?" Her voice was light and airy like she was reciting words from an old love scene for Romeo and Juliet "The only thing that matters isn't it Reid? I knew the Sons lived on but the power… I thought it was lost." Her hot breath made me more like a rabid caged animal than human

"So you know about Caleb, Tyler, and Pouge to, huh? How?" I asked, through gritted teeth squeezing her shoulders tighter until my knuckles turned white

"R-Reid…you're hurting me!" she yelped

My eyes widened and I let her go so fast that it was like she was burning me as she fell to her knees. She didn't bother to look up at me; she was simply rubbing her upper arms that were already starting to bruise "Oh god Lacey…" I tried to reach for her

"Don't touch me." Her usually sarcastic tone was gone all that was left was an emotionless blur of word

"I-I didn't mean t—"

"I don't want hurt you, Reid." Her hair hung in her face so I couldn't even see her expression "_I'm_ the monster not you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked panic-stricken "I-I just gave you bruises! I hurt you! You're an angel—"

"Have you been listening to me Reid?!" she yelled finally looking up at me… her eyes… are— "This is how I could hurt you if I'm not careful!" my mirror shattered "And this!" my dresser went through my wall…

"Lacey…you… you're—"

"AH!" she gripped her leg where that cut had been from one of the wholes she ripped open that part of her jeans. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life…

"Lacey…" the bandages were being burned open by that _thing_ on her leg, the cut crawled father up her leg and the existing spot grew deeper

"Necklace!" she yelled practically tackling me going through my pockets to find nothing "Where is it?!" she yelled at me

"H-here." I reached over to my hoodie and grabbed it

she snatched to from me then pressed it to her leg and screamed

"_What's going on?"_ my whole body felt cold, numb and lifeless while I was watching her. _"I don't under stand."_

The gash in her leg faded out. Lacey was breathing hard; soon after she fell uncontious. I reached for my phone and dialed "Caleb… I don't care if you're with Sarah! Please… just get over to my house I need help." I snapped the phone shut with out waiting for a response.

I crawled over to Lacey and pulled her up to my chest holding her there. "I won't ever hurt you again."

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

"Baby, I gotta go see what Reid needs ok?" I asked Sarah we were lounging in my house watching a move when Reid called, he sounded really… afraid

"Oh," she said sitting up "well hurry back." She smiled and kissed one of her sweet kisses that I love and waved as I walked out the door

Reid lives next door but "next door" is ten miles away so I took the spare car and drove there.

I got to the gate and punched in the code, it opened and I went inside the house to be greeted by Reid's mom as usual

"I warn you, Reid's upstairs with a girl." She knows him too well

I chuckled "Does she have red hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes." She replied

"Than he isn't getting anything, she's a good girl." She sighed

"Finally! He picked a good girl! This is good." She walked back to the living room and that was my cue to go up stairs

I walked down the hall to the only door with a key-lock on it. I opened the door and went in side to find Reid leaning against the wall rocking back and forth clutching onto Lacey for dear life.

"Reid!" I slammed the door and ran over to them "What did you do?!" I asked while checking her pulse

"I-I don't think I did anything." His face was pale and his eyes were wide "She just- her eyes and- and her leg—" he babbled

"Reid focus! Tell me what happened!" I slapped him hard across the face

He gasped like he'd been woken up with a bucket of ice water "She used! Then she doubled over in pain and her-her leg. The cut on her leg grew like three inches right before my eyes—"

"She did what?!"

"Used! She used!" I yelled at me "Her eyes were blacker than night! She made my dresser go through the my and the mirror exploded!"

"How did she do _that?!_" it looked like Reid was about to lose his mind

"I-I don't know and I don't care! LOOK AT HER! She's limp in my fucking arms! Before you got here I didn't even know if she was alive!" he moved a strand of her hair from her face then looked at me "Fix her! Make her Lacey again!"

"I don't know how." I mumbled

"You're supposed to be the leader of this covenant! You're supposed to have the answers! You're supposed to protect the important people in our lives!"

"I don't know how!" I yelled

"What if this was Sarah, Caleb…! What if this was Sarah?" I his eyes looked tormented as he spoke

Those words made me stop breathing for a moment _"What's happening to him?"_

* * *

**TBC**

**Cliffy! WOOHOO! RXR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here we go! The last chap was more serious than you thought it would be, hehe gotcha. Oh, by the way, Neith4Weiss made another good point (We all clap and cheer) that a lot of writers on this site don't take advice from the readers; witch to me is odd. I mean, if you disregard the requests that make sense to make _you_ happy… who is the fiction really for? Sorry just mu opinion that no one has to listen to. But thank to all for the great reviews, you're all the best!**

**This chap is dedicated to Neith4Weiss. I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't review, lol.**

**Also dedicated to xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx I love your really enthusiastic reviews! They make me smile.**

**Disclaimer- nope**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

We snuck past my mom and out the Hummer so we could get Lacey to the hospital. We laid Lacey down in the back of the hummer so we didn't accidentally hurt her

"You were irresponsible—" spat Caleb although he faded in and out, to my ears, he was just the roar of the engine making too much noise

"_Why…? Why do the people close to me suffer? Am I walking target for bad shit? I thought maybe, just this once, I'd keep someone safe."_ I put my head in my hands _"What happened to her back there? I couldn't have done that to her could I? Did I really out her through that much pain?"_

I heard a groan from behind the back seat "ugh, what the hell? Where am I?"

"You're safe Lacey." I said "we're taking you to the hospital."

"No!" she yelled "Not there! Take me to Salem!"

"What? No, I saw you when you were passed out, Lacey. You're going to the hospital." I told her

"No I'm not going—"

"Yes you are!" I interrupted

"…It won't work. Nothing _they_ can do works on me. It's a different type of wound that the medical field can't fix." She mumbled "Please Reid…Caleb…take me home. I'm really tired…"

I undid my seat belt and climbed over to her, then out her head on my lap "Caleb, Can you head to Salem for me?"

"What?—"

"Listen to me, Bro."

He didn't say anything but I could feel the car moving off the interstate to the smaller brick roads of Salem.

"You better know what you're doing you two." His leader voice made me on-edge for the worst

"Have some trust in us, Caleb." She smiled then grimaced "…I said some things back there didn't I?"

"Yes." Both Caleb and I replied

"And you're body did things that _really_ need to be explained." I finished

We drove the rest of the way to Salem in a tense, anticipation-filled silence that let my mind wander

"_Lacey, you're insane. If you're a monster than I'm a Catholic nun."_ I looked down at her as she rested her tired, frail little body _"If you would have died back there…"_ I immediately tried to remove that thought from my head _"You're losing it Garwin! You've known her for a god-forsaken couple of days! What the hell! I'm losing my freaking mind, I'm losing my freaking mind, I'm losing my freaking mind…" _I continued my little rant until it felt warm little hand intertwine with my cold one _"Maybe when she tells us what's going on I'll understand…"_

"Lacey, we're here where do you want me to take you?" asked Caleb

Lacey sighed "A shop called Daughter of Salem on Ivy, oh great and powerful mister Son-of-Ipswitch. Did you catch the similarity? Oh yeah. Call Pogue and Tyler. They need to hear what I have to say as well."

"Right." He dialed baby boy's number spoke

"Hey. Ipswitch emergency. Get to a shop called Daughters of Salem it's on Ivy Boulevard."

_Mumble, mumble_

"Well duh it's in Salem, Ty." That made me smile

_Mumble_

"Alright, see you there." He hung up

We arrived and I carried lacey out of the car but before we could get to the door, a little girl ran out of the shop.

"Lacey!" she looked from me to Caleb

"Hey, Tink. 'Sup?" she grinned weakly

"'Sup? SUP? Are you insane?!"

"Possibly."

"Get your booty in the store, NOW!" she looked at me "I said now so move!"

I fast walked into the building _"Lacey helped raise her."_

The little girl ran in again and bolted down a set of stairs "Nana! Nana! Lacey needs help!"

I turned the corner and she was pounding on a door with no handle and no lock

"Tinkie. You should know by know they can't hear you. Reid," she looked at me "_You_ can open it."

I raised an eyebrow

"Use." She clarified

"_He's_ not a _Garwin_ is he?" sneered the girl

Lacey chuckled "Yes he is. This is Reid."

"Well he could have found a better way to make himself known other than bringing you here on your last leg!" she huffed

"Hey! Who made you the boss?" Lacey argued back lightly

"At least I can keep myself in one piece long enough to recover from a hangover!"

"Why you little!" that tore it, Lacey tried to jump out of my arms to tackle this girl but I wrangled her into submission

"Bring it, witch!" shouted Tink or what ever her name was while holding her tiny fists up but Caleb caught her mid-run

"Easy! Easy! Girls really! Come on now!" He responded with wide eyes

"Just open the damned door, Reid!"

"Fine!" I Used on it and it opened easily

"My head hurts." She mumbled after a moment

"Shh, relax." I cooed, "You really shouldn't have gotten yourself worked up like that you're too weak right now."

"Uh-huh." She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest "It's going to be hard to relax in a second."

"What?"

"Just walk."

"Right. Caleb?" I looked at him

"I'll wait for Ty and Pogue up here."

"Ok." I started my decent down the stairs

"Good luck new guy!" chirped Tink

"She must have accepted you." Lightly laughed Lacey as she laid in my arms

"Yeah, but does my name have to be 'New Guy'?"

"She'll think of something."

A light came out on an opening door. An old man stepped out into the hall. "Lacey…?"

* * *

**TBC! RXR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Haha! –In a sing so voice- I left you at a cliffy! I can fix that problem though, here's your next chap.**

**Dedicated to Maggie loves Jensen and because i don't like this chap so the next one will be deticated to you too. Yeah I know my summary kind of sucked lol**

**Disclaimer- …**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I couldn't see his features but I knew who he was.

He looked at Lacey and spoke once more "Is your name Lacey Dena?"

"…Yes." She responded weakly as if she was about to pass out again

"What do _you_ want with her?" I seethed

"Reid, I need to talk to you. Now is not a time to hate me." his old deep voice echoed in the small corridor

"I think now is a perfect time to hate you Dad… just not a great time to talk." I maneuvered around him

To find an empty room "That's not possible…" mumbled the girl in my arms "They're supposed to be here until tomorrow. Even if I did blow up…they never leave." She started to close her eyes

"No, no. Lacey I really need you to stay awake right now. Please, stay with me now."

"Ok."

"Reid." Came _his_ voice from the door "Lay her down, she needs those herbs on that shelf. Just—"

"I can take care of her! Why are you even here?!" my yelling didn't faze him, it never has

"Reid," mumbled Lacey "Don't talk to him like that."

"Shh, just go to sleep."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said." I gave her a small smile

"Weirdo." She muttered closing her eyes and falling a blissful state of obliviousness

"See, I can take care of her." I snapped icily at him

"I'm here to explain why you _want_ to take care of her, my boy." He walked slowly over to us

"What the fuck dose that mean—"

"Listen to me Reid! She will define the rest of your _life_!" he insisted

"All that Using has gone to your head Old Man. How could she do that?"

He ignored me and walked over to the massive bookshelf lining every inch of wall-space in the room "Lacey, is a different type of creature. She is an unsaved Angel."

"In English?"

"She and her friends are similar to angles of darkness. The best thing about the worst, she is pure light and so is her power. When she Uses too much a part of her is taken away... like a growing cut."

I flinched

"I guess you've seen it and want to know what it is huh?" I didn't answer, "Well, that necklace she always wears, it's not because she thinks it's _pretty_ it's because that it's the only thing keeping the pain suppressed. If she takes it off and Uses, she'll end up like she is now. She might even die if she uses on something big without it."

"How do you know this?" I asked quietly

"There are what the women of the Unsaved Coven call Elders. They sent a call out to me this morning. They said that it was time for the truth and they were going to show the girls this passage."

I read it but didn't understand it "Huh?"

He smacked my on the back of the head and sighed "Sons equals Sons of Ipswitch. Daughter equals Daughters of Salem. United forever means united forever in _love and marriage—_"

"Whoa, hell no—"

"And—"

"No—"

"Then—"

"NO—"

"WHY NOT?!—"

"BECAUSE—"

"Who said you had you choice?!"

"I did!"

"Why couldn't you marry her?! She pretty, and funny, and smart, and has one of the best asses I've seen in my life!"

"Don't talk like that about her… even though it's true. I'm not even eight-teen!"

"SO? I got married to your mother at seven-teen!"

"How'd that work out for ya?! You're only forty-one and you look like you're pushing sixty!"

"I was stupid and I didn't have a custom made girl Reid! She's ment for _you_ moron!" he was berating hard I knew arguing put too much stress on his old bones but who cares he's the one that abused his power and had to leave me and my mom

"Mom said you and her were ment for each other… it doesn't look like that was true what makes you think this would be?"

He looked shocked "That was a low blow kid… and by the way. If we didn't get married and have you, Lacey wouldn't exist. Like I said, she was made for you. She was reborn because you are alive."

I took a step back

"Alright than, now that I have your attention. In 1796, the fifth generation of the Sons of Ipswitch turned eight-teen and ascended. Hail Danvers, Anthony Simms, Trevonn Pope, and Zachary Parry married young and each had one son, like usual. But disease wiped out most of the colony and nearly all of the settlers; mostly the ones that died were women, injured men, and children. Anyway, Damien Garwin had been alone for so long that he made a deal with the Devil to catch an angle and make her his. The Devil accepted on the condition that the angel would be given the same powers. The one the Devil had selected had red hair like a the blazing fire of hell to remind him of the reason he has her and blue eyes like the oceans and clouds combined so he remembers who she is—sound familiar?"

I rolled my eyes

"Well the angel's name was Lesa." He took the book with the pictures from me and pointed to the first drawing "_This_ is Lesa." He flipped the page "This is Lexi" he flipped again "Lidia" and again "Lyzbeth." And again "Laurn." He tan thumbed over all the pages at once "Lilly, Lyla, Lucia, Logann…" he stopped at the last page "Lacey… She is an Unsaved Angel taken from Heaven by the Devil's hand; reborn so that the lonely Sons have someone so that the line doesn't die out. Each one is actually a different person, they get old and die; but all that is the same is the life in them and their features. The Devil picked her because she is a timeless beauty just like her friends; no one in the whole world looks like them."

"Are Hayley and Kya…?" I asked hesitantly

"Angels die if they're left alone for too long." He stated emotionlessly

"Wait, so the other angles… went to the other Sons at the time? But they had wives…"

"Would you shut up? Disease killed the other two's families; kids and all." He snapped "but yes the angels do have kids, get old and die are you happy now?"

"No. Just confused." I mumbled, "This doesn't make any sense… she can't be a whole bunch of people."

"Have you been listening?!"

"No." He smacked me with his slightly aged hand once again "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Stop being stupid and yes I will. She isn't a bunch of people. She is just like every other girl out there she is just sort of… your average everyday angel."

"Than why did she call herself a monster?" I asked

He just sighed, "I don't know. They've been lied to there whole lives. Their coven is full of secretes…"

* * *

**TCB I'm sorry about the sucky chap and if you didn't understand that I rewrote it like eight times! I'll go over the facts for you:**

**Lacey is NOT the same girl that the devil stole.**

**She IS alive because that angel was reborn, meaning she inherited the angel's life.**

**That is how the angels are reborn.**

**Hayley and Kya ARE angels**

**The angels are only reborn for the good of the covens. **

**Reid would have ended the line by not setting down.**

**It is still not a 100 on what will happen next….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here's the long awaited chap! Hopefully this will clear things up!**

**Still dedicated to Maggie loves Jensen**

**Disclaimer- nu-uh **

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I waited as long as I could, listening to my dad babble on and on about "The value of a dollar" for Wiccans.

"—the whole world would be a better place if we all—"

"Enough!" I whispered harshly trying not to wake Lacey "I'm going to lose my freaking _mind_!"

"Fine!" he whispered back "I have to leave anyway!" he looked down at his watch "Oh shit I had to leave three hours ago, bye son—"

"It's Reid!" I yelled through the door as he shut it

"God you're loud." Sleepily mumbled the beautiful girl in my arms, she looked up at me with wide innocent eyes and smiled "But you make it very hard to stay mad at you. I guess I'm going soft."

"Yeah, so how are you feeling?" I asked playing with her red velvet hair

"I'm good…uh sorry for the scare." She grinned

"Who said I was scared?" I narrowed my eyes playfully at her

She was about to answer when she was interrupted

"I did!" said an annoying sing-song voice coming from behind me

I spun around to face the intruder _"Oh please god don't let it be—"_

I looked at him with wide eyes and gripped Lacey tighter "Long time no see Reid… I've missed you and your little angel. I've been watching you both for sometime now but we're _finally_ face to face!" he chuckled darkly

"Reid…who is that?" whispered Lacey

"Oh that's right!" he laughed through the words "We've never properly met—hi I'm Chase Collins the fifth Son of Ipswitch." He held his hand out for her to shake it

She reached for it in return but I grabbed her wrist and forced her hand back down "What are you here for??" I seethed

"Reid? What's wrong?" asked Lacey though I didn't _dare_ take my eyes off Chase

"Nothing, Lace, I'll handle it." I gritted my teeth and glared into his eyes "You wont touch her…"

"Who's going to stop me? You're alone, seven-teen, and worried about protecting Sweetheart over there—I've already won." His laugh did a real good job of pissin' me off

"Shut the fuck up!" Lacey jumped in my arms at my harsh tone

"Reid? Please tell me what's gong on!" she pleaded quietly in my ear as we sat on the couch

"Lacey…I need you to run when I go at him—" I took her face in my hand finally ripping my sight away from Collins

"Not a chance in hell!" she argued back defiantly

"Fine." In one quick movement I stood and threw her back out in the hall and used to close and seal the door behind her she started to beat on it but it held strong and I tried to ignore her cries and curses

"Well that was rude." Chuckled Chase "I was after her too."

A chill went up my spine and my heart froze. Once I could move again I used to send every movable object in the room flying at him with deadly accuracy and speed. After the dust cleared and the torn pages settled on the floor I stared at the pile of books, chairs, shelves, and lit candles that started to smoke. The pile moved suddenly and sent everything back at me; forcing me into the wall witch I slammed against and slid down to the floor where I laid like an idiot.

I tried to get up but my arms kept on giving out. _"Get up—get up! He's not gonna just leave us! He'd kill her—fight for one thing that matters in your godforsaken life! Come on!"_

"Don't worry Reid. I'm not going to take her today I just came because I got bored. Relax—"he stepped on my back, hard. It rubbed my chest into shards of broken glass. "Lie down for a while. I'll be back for your birth day!" his laugh echoed in the room long after he disappeared

I heard a loud crash and looked at the door and saw Lacey charge into the room closely followed by Caleb, Pogue, Baby Boy, and Tink _"Nice…she blew the thing clean off the hinges." _

"Lacey…" I croaked in a raspy voice

"Oh my god Reid!" she screamed running to me and jumping over rubble

"Shit, clear the way!" the guys threw things to the side as Lacey tore the shelf off of me

"I need help!" she yelled over her shoulder

"How's my hair?" I grinned at her slightly getting up to my knees _"Oh a book shelf was on me? _That's_ why I couldn't get up."_

She gaped at me "Are you fucking kidding me?! UGH Reid Garwin, you are UNBELIVEABLE!" she seethed tears in her eyes "You gave me a god damn heart attack and I thought you were gone and—and I though you left me for good!" she gently wrapped her arms around my neck "You're a fucking idiot…" she murmured

"Yeah, I know." I moved slowly petting the back of her head the guys stopped what they were doing and just looked at us like they were watching a huge romantic love scene instead of just me and her… _"Just me and her. That sounds right."_

She let me go and helped me stand "Hey, guys… how the party lookin'?"

They smiled "Don't know—just got here…"

"Well, hell boys…lets drop in."

"You look like you already jumped off a cliff." Smirked Tyler helping me walk to the door

"You're going to explain that latter." Informed Lacey

"Sure."

After they took me to the hospital, I got a few stitches and we met up with Kya and Hayley Caleb explained everything to them while Lacey helped me to my dorm room…on the way I explained the jumping off a cliff thing to her.

"I see," she laughed as we reached my door

"Yeah, Caleb got really pissed at me." I chuckled as she used to open the door "I see you're feeling better—"

"I see you're feeling worse."

We laid down on my bed for awhile not saying anything, I was just feeling her heart beat against my shoulder and watching her chest raise fall.

"Lacey?"

"Hm?" she murmured against the crook of my neck

"What's your middle name?" I asked playing with her hair, once again

"Innocence" she grumbled

I laughed "You're kidding right?"

"What's wrong with my name?" she demanded lightly

"Nothing" I chuckled "It's perfect."

"Funny Reid, real funny."

"It true." I assured her "When you smile it's like every thing complicated just melts away and the only thing left is so perfect because…"

"Because why?" she urged

"Because… the only thing left is you, Lace. It's like you're just—it's complicated!" Oh shit I think I'm blushing

"I see would you like me to smile?" she teased

"Great, now you're making fun of me too!" I rolled my eyes and let my head smack my pillow with I muffled thud

"Oh Reidie, are the other little boys pickin' on you?"

"Oh shut up." I touched her face carefully and brought her lips to meet my own but just before they touched I stopped and started to pull back but her hands ran through my hair, forcing me to stay inched from her lips

She only said one thing but it was enough to drive me over the edge "Why do I feel like I've known…and loved you forever—"

I touched her lips to mine for the first time. Electricity flowed through me even after the kiss ended. It was sweet and loving but for some reason it felt like I've lived my whole life for this moment. I'm literally as close to Heaven as anyone in the world has ever been. I kept my eyes but could still see her. Down to every detail and lock of hair that defined who she is… the most perfect creature in the whole world.

"I want to be with you for all my life and I don't know why…"

* * *

**RXR**

**-Missy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**Dedicated to Johnyfan122! Who said it's gonna end mushy? I have **_**sooo**_** many twists and turns for this story it shouldn't be legal.**

**Disclaimer- doing this makes me sad :( **

* * *

**Reid's POV**

After my dumb ass out burst we didn't talk much but we _did_ kiss a little more. Yay, me! I would jump up and do a happy dance if I wasn't Reid Garwin. She left a few hours later (being escorted by Tyler and Pogue) telling me to sleep even if it was against my will.

"_At least it was _warmer_ when she was here." _I grumbled in my mind and tossing the blanket over my head

I heard a key in the door just before Tyler walked in "Hey, Reid. Lacey's good, she won an arm wrestling contest with Pogue, I was impressed."

I sat up slowly and laughed "How'd she cheat?" I reached over, grabbed the water Lacey had gotten me and took a sip

"She and Kate made out." I spat the water out and coughed so hard I fell off my bed

"And I missed it?!" I yelled only to be silenced by Tyler as he held up his phone

"I got it on camera."

"Bro…" I stared in awe "1. You have become the holy grail of pervs, this makes me proud. 2. I love you so much right now—"

"And 3, I already sent it to you." He grinned cheekily

"If your privets didn't dangle you'd be in the bed by now." I got up and we did the famous Son's hand shake as we laughed both of us flopped down for sleep

"Hayley's amazing…do you think I should go after her?" asked Tyler in the darkness

I had told the boys everything that I knew…except what my dad said. I wasn't going to tell them either "Yeah, Ty. She definitely wants you." I smirked in the darkness

"You think so?" he asked in his shy, timid I'm-talking-about-girls voice

"Yep, that night at Nicky's it looked like she wanted to rape you on the pool table over and over."

He shot up and flipped the light on "Seriously?" he asked with hopeful eyes

"Well she was watching your ass like it was her job and she made a bet with Kya and me that she would get your virginity in a month." I crossed my hands behind my head and smirked yet again

"…I've never wanted to kill you and thank you so bad in my life." He growled the word kill but mumbled the rest

"Let's just leave it at _you're welcome_." He hit the lights one last time and went into a peaceful sleep… _"Well that makes one of us."_

I was up for most of the night figuring the days, hours, minutes, and seconds until I turned eight-teen: six-teen days, twenty-three hours, forty-two minutes and eight seconds… seven…six…

"_I can't live like this—I can't just sit here and wait for me to cause her death by association!"_ I ripped the blankets off of my body and put on my hoodie _"Where can I go at two in the morning? Nicky's? Closed. Lacey's? She's asleep. Home? NO! Ugh, this is hard—"_I took Tyler's keys from his jean pocket and slipped on my shoes _"I know. I'll just go do some laps in the pool."_

It was a short drive to the pool house but what can I say—I'm lazy…Actually that about sums it up—I'm sexy too but oh well. I hoped out of the truck, used to get in side, and changed into my everyday swim trunks because I _hate_ the school Speedos, all the girls stare. Not to say that part isn't cool but the guys stare to… It's why I always bring sweat-pants. They can be jealous from a distance, can't they?

I dove into the pool. It didn't make a splash—never dose. The other guys do the whole swimming from one end to the other thing but I'm a diver, and a pretty damn good one if I do say so my self. I dove a few more times and stopped after I nearly lost my pants.

"That's_ why they give us those god awful things, gotcha."_ I walked over to my towel and rubbed it against my head trying to dry out my hair when I heard light footsteps walking in so I used to make the corner I was standing in darker

…it was Lacey and Hayley…in bikinis…SCORE!

"Sh! Hayley stop giggling!" whispered Lacey between quiet laughs

"I can't! Tyler is _so_ cute! I'm gonna meet that bet even if I have to rape him on a pool table at Nicky's!" she informed defiantly

"_Knew it."_ Was the only thing at that point in time that came to mind…kinda.

"Nice, real nice, Hayley." She giggled then sighed

"What?" asked Hayley

"What, what?"

"What was the big dramatic sigh for?" inquired Hayley wading into the polls warm water just after Lacey did

"Nothing…" she grumbled

"Lacey." I started to edge closer to the door

"It's Reid." …I started to edge closer to the pool "He…he's just—I mean."

"_Spit it out Lacey!"_ I screamed in my head

"Are you referring to the fact that you're perfect together?" Hayley raised an eyebrow

"Yes but—"

"Or that he's gorgeous? Not as cute as Tyler though…" she said matter-of-factly

"What are you smokin'? He's way hotter the Baby Boy!" she retorted

"To you! Tyler is like—"I plugged my ears and played Addicted by Saving Able really, really, _really_ loud in my head. After about ten minutes I unplugged my ears to she if she was done "And tat is why I want his virginity!" she finished with Lacey looking horrified

"You're paying for every cent of therapy I need, you know that right?"

"Yep I have a separate bank account for it." Lacey used and a tsunami of water hit Haley strait in the face knocking her over

I stood up and walked to the edge of the pool right behind Lacey "…boo."

She screamed bloody murder and I fell on my ass laughing

"Reid! If some one else doesn't kill you today I WILL!" she jumped out of the water and tackled me, successfully putting me in an unforgiving head lock

"Uh… I'm gonna go…" Hayley crawled out of the pool and seconds later I heard a bike ride away

"Lacey!" I croaked "Let go!"

"Never!" wow if I wasn't in a head lock, that could sound really romantic…Yay for head locks!

I spun around breaking the lock and pinning her under myself. She started squirming so I stopped her the best way I could: a passionate kiss that would make Shakespeare dizzy.

She slowly gave into me and wrapped her arms gently around my neck witch pulled me closer. I licked her bottom lip tasting nothing but sweet cherries she opened her mouth willingly for me. We kissed long and slowly savoring each moment that passed, breaking only for milliseconds to breathe.

"Reid…" she moaned it shook through me, hard making my legs weak and my head unclear

We both heard loud foot steps and the door unlock. "Lacey we gotta go." I murmured in her ear and she shivered

Both of us ran as fast as we could through the boys' locker room to the back door. She grabbed her clothes on our way out and I did the same. Once we were at my hummer—Tyler's hummer sorry I forget—she asked for a ride.

"Didn't you bike here?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes I rode my bike and Hayley rode bitch but I let her take it back to campus while I choked you to death." She smiled innocently at me with _those eyes again_. I couldn't help but stare

"I want to show you something…do you trust me?" my voice shook a little but I held her gaze and tried to be cool about it

"Yes…" she looked worried "what do you have in mind?"

I smirked "Get in the car and you'll see."

"Fine, hold up." She turned around so her back was to me and her front was to the car. She quickly took off her bikini top and replaced it with a thin-strapped bias-cut white dress that exposed her entire leg up to the newly placed pair of tight, black shorts. The dress barley touched the ground but slightly flowed out to the sides where her black knee-high boots contrasted prettily against her pale, ivory skin "Ok." She turned around to look at me with one knee bent and her hands clasped behind her back as her hair blew in the wind.

"Oh wow…" was the only thing I could say

"What?" she asked, running her fingers through her long burgundy tresses that reached to her lower back

"_I guess I'll never get used to this"_ I permanently burned this image into my brain "let's go."

We hoped in the car and drove in a comfortable silence with my hand resting on Lacey's leg a few inches above where her boot cut off.

"Reid?" she mumbled quietly

"Yeah, Lacey?"

"Why did you throw me out in the hall today? I could have helped you." Her voice was soft like she almost regretted saying it

"I know, Babe, but you could have gotten hurt too. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you were in pain or stole from me." I gripped her leg slightly and she rested her warm little hands on mine

"I just couldn't believe your tone back there…it's like you were willing to die for something—and I think it was me." She looked up at me waiting for my answer

"It _sill is_ you. The whole time I was on the floor there was nothing on my mind besides you." I practically whispered what I had said but she heard me—even if I didn't say it she would have heard me. I know she would have… some how.

Her eyes told the story even though she said nothing. There was something in those two big blue pools that said _"I'll never leave you…if you never leave me…because I think I love you, Reid."_ I didn't want her to say anything for fear it would be different than what I wanted her to be thinking

"We're here." I mumbled getting out of the car closely followed by Lacey

"Marble Head? What are we doing out here?"

"Do you trust me?" I took a step toward her

"Didn't you—"

"Do you trust me?" one more step

She didn't answer

"Well do you?" took the last few paces

"Yes." She finally said kissing me as I wound my arms around her waist pulling her closer… and jumped over the edge…

* * *

**TBC RXR**

**-Missy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehehe sorry I had to! It was just calling me.**

**Dedicated to carpe-diem-1299 I did cuz I could lol **

**Disclaimer- …Miley Cyrus sucks! Yes in my opinion that needed to be said (I apologize if you like her—if you don't WOOHOO!)**

* * *

**Lacey's POV**

I didn't move a single muscle as we fell—I didn't need to. Why would I want to move? I was in Reid's arms, kissing him, and falling but knowing I'll never hit the ground…

He broke the kiss "I told you, you needed to trust me."

"I do, Reid." I whispered into his ear as the ground was fast approaching

He smiled a genuine smile as his eyes went coal black and he held me bridle style. When his feet touched the ground he put me down and we walked over to the beach near by. I kicked off my boots and he did the same for his shoes.

"So…wanna play twenty questions?" Reid asked out-of-the-blue

"Sure, you start." I shrugged as sitting down on the white sand

"Ok, when did you lose your virginity?" he asked lying down next to me with his hands behind his head like a pillow

"When I turned six-teen, it wasn't magical. What about you?" I put my head in the gap between his arm and torso and snuggled close for warmth

"Four-teen, I'm a whore." He sighed

"I know." I teased so he poked me in my side

"That's not nice. What's your favorite thing to eat?" he turned no his side to face and hold me

"I love pasta of all kinds." I informed listing to his heart beat, it was going a little faster than it should "What's your hidden talent?"

"My hidden talent?" he laughed, it rumbled against me "Making pasta of all kinds."

"Really?" I chuckled "Wow, I have to try it some day."

"It's really good actually. Anyway, what's _your_ hidden talent?" he asked

"Hm… I'd say cooking in general." I informed "One thing I really like to make is my amazing cherry pie."

He looked at me wide eyed "Where have you been all my life?"

"All over from one place to another—I couldn't tell you why because I don't know." I sighed "You can skip me I'm thinkin' of a good question."

"Ok…What do you know about angels?" he asked looking at the stars

I furrowed my eye brows "Not much other than they're the right hand of God and they don't exist."

"Don't say that." He murmured "You can say _anything_ but that." He voice was pleading but strong

"Alright." We laid on the beach so long that we could see the sun rising over the water "I don't wanna go back yet."

"Good because I don't wanna go back at all… let's just go drive some where!" He suggested his voice was excited. He didn't even wait for me to stand; he just picked me up and ran

"What about our shoes?!" I giggled all of a sudden both sets of shoes were in my lap "Never mind."

"I need your help to get back up the cliff ok?" he said in a hurry

"Right!" we used simultaneously and were at the top in a blink of an eye "Reid you're using to much." I warned

"Sorry, all we gotta do is drive now." He had the funniest look on his face, like he had no plan or intention to think of one, the only thing that's working right now is adrenalin not his brain

"Fine." I played along "If you kill us, it's your family that's paying for _both_ funerals."

"Yeah, yeah." He plopped me down in the passenger seat and practically ran to his side "Let's just get out of Ipswitch and Salem for a while—how long can you be with out your friends?"

"Um I don't know, a few weeks maybe?—"

"Perfect let's go!" he sped away from the cliff out to the highway and just kept driving and I didn't stop him…

* * *

**TBC RXR**

**Short chap, my bad but I'm working on the rest right now**

**-Missy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello new chap for you!**

**Disclaimer-duh**

* * *

**Reid's POV-**

"_This is perfect! Why didn't I think of this sooner?? We'll just run!"_ I thought franticly in my head _"We'll come back in a few weeks so she can be with her friends and then we'll leave again! It can work!"_

"Lacey, where have you always wanted to go? Anywhere you want in the whole world?" I smiled at the road

"I-I don't know—" She replied slowly being interrupted by my phone

That I refuse to pick up but it just kept _ringing_. She patted down the sides on the jeans looking for it. "Hello?" She answer

There was an urgent voice on the other end of the line

"Yeah, I don't know! He just put me in the car and started driving." She said looking at me there were more words from the phone but she pulled it away from her ear "Reid? Reid, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

I just hit the accelerator with out speaking

"Caleb he won't even look at me!" she said interrupting him

"_Caleb…"_ I growled in my head and held out my hand for the phone at first she just stared at it but then slowly handed it to me "I'm doing what I think is right."

"_By kidnapping her, Reid what's going on?? Did something happen with Chase?" _I he asked quickly

I used knocking Lacey out and she slumped back against her seat "He's after her, C. He won't get her if she's with me." I retorted

"_Reid, He'd kill you and you know it!"_ he yelled into the phone

"That's ok… I don't really care what happens to me." I murmured

"_Reid you're not—" _I shut the phone

"_I'm not what, Caleb, sane, in my right mind, stable? Mind your own damn business."_ I finally took notice that I was still driving and focused on the road a few seconds latter I saw something coming up in the road in the blink of an eye it was on my hood with its pale deformed face stating at me… a Darkling. It was of a girl in my class that went missing a few weeks ago; no doubt Chase had killed her for seeing him do magic or something.

Its crushed hand broke a hole in the windshield and it disappeared. I was sweating but I was so cold my grip on the steering wheel didn't loosen but I started breathing raggedly. I looked over at Lacey who was still asleep.

My phone rang again it made Lacey stir to consciousness "Get your phone."

"Just ignore it and go back to sleep." I tried to sooth her but it didn't work

She reached for the phone and answered it once again "Hello?"

A loud scream ripped from the phone, I looked at her and she dropped it. She looked out the windshield "Oh my god…Reid look." I peered out of the glass and saw Darklings everywhere. On the road, in the ditches, crawling down the trees; then something caught my eye in the rear view mirror…

"Shit!" I swerved the Hummer to a stop there was another darkling in the very back of the car crawling up to us

"_You can't leave…"_ it spoke as the other darklings converged on the car

"Reid what's happening?!" asked Lacey her face was drained of all color "There are dozens of them…a person can only send darklings that they create—that they've killed!"

"Yeah I know. He did all of this."

The darkling that was in the back seat was in front of the car pointing in the direction that we had just come from _"Go back…or die…"_

All of them at once started pushing the car back to Ipswitch. It started tipping side to side and I tried to drive through them but the darklings wouldn't budge

"Reid just go back!" Lacey demanded but it was too late, they tipped the car over onto its hood. Lacey screamed when the monsters out side started to reach their cold, dirty hands inside to get at us, breaking the windows in the process. She tried using to make the windows fixed but they just kept breaking and throwing tiny daggers at our weak, fragile skin.

She used snapping our seat belts and we both fell onto the grey arms. One of them grabbed for Lacey so I reached the nearest piece of glass and stabbed through the middle of its hand. It howled like a rabid animal and turned to smoke…all of them did. We were alone in the hummer…and it was in perfect condition.

"…Why is he doing this to us? What makes us so fucking important?!" her fist question was only a whisper but she screamed the second one and slammed her fist on the dash board as a single tear slid down her cheek

"He wants my power when I ascend. You're his ticket to me…" I stopped _"…now I know what I have to do." _I took a deep breath "Hey Lacey, can you drive I'm a little tired…"

"Sure," I pulled the car over to the shoulder of the highway we both got out of the car but I stopped her at the hood half way between her side and mine

I pulled her close to me resting my fore head against hers "I love you so much, please don't forget that."

"I-I love you too Reid." She looked down at the ground but I pulled her face up to meet my lips. I kissed her deeply, not even stopping to breathe until I was desperate for it then I continued. We went on like this for as long as I could until I knew it was time…

"Please…" I whispered against her soft, petal pink lips "Forgive me, Lacey, I'm doing this to protect you."

It felt like it happened in slow motion; I pushed Lacey down the sloping hill and tossing my phone after her. I ran back to the car and hit the gas, I looked back, lacey had climbed the hill and had tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her dress blew in the wind as my tires went flat, I fixed them easily. The windows shattered, I repaired them too. The engine stalled, I made it run… she used _so hard_ trying to stop me. But she couldn't, I just kept driving, accelerating faster away for her. I looked back once more to see Lacey fall to her knees and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so…so sorry Lacey…"

* * *

**RXR, this was a very sad chap to write.**

**-Missy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I told you it didn't end mushy and that there are twists and turns but you guys didn't think I was serious! Hehe, I'll make it better don't worry! **

**Dedicated to I'm sorry but this is going to sound really bad: is it wrong to smile when people say they cried during a chap? I didn't know anyone really connected with my story that much! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much!(I think I have enough so's lol)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant...daaaaang**

* * *

**Lacey's POV**

I feel to my knees and cried the wind wiped around me and the rocks rose from the ground until they were high above my head. I kept using to try to stop him but I couldn't—I couldn't control it so I just let the pain eat me and my blackened soul from the inside out. What's the point now? I had found the one thing that felt like it was meant for me. I slumped over on my side and just stared at the road _"please god…if you can't make Reid come back…"_ I stopped mid-thought and sobbed. My violently shaking body felt numb, like I was already dieing…_ "NO!"_ I screamed in my head _"I'm not giving up on this! If I can get back to Spencer than I can get my bike and track him down!" _Then a though hit me like a harsh, cold slap to the face _"Chase wants him… he'll die on his own…" _I searched for my phone and realized I didn't have it. _"Reid threw his phone to me!"_ I scrambled down the hill looking for it because _his_ life depended on it; mine is unimportant to me now.

I found it after ripping a weed out by its roots. I picked it up and searched for Caleb's number and dialed

"_Hello? Reid?!" _he answered hurriedly

"N-o," I croaked out "It's La-cey. He left me and went off on his own!" tears flowed freely down my face

"_What?! Lacey where are you?!"_ he yelled I vaguely heard his car start on the other end of the line

"On the shoulder of the h-highway maybe a-about thirty miles from the d-ells." I sniffled and harshly wiped my eyes on the back of my wrist

"_Don't worry Lacey, we're all coming to get you—"_

"And Reid right? You're going after Reid too aren't you..." there was a long pause and the line went dead but I held the phone up to my ear even after the dial-tone sounded, assuring me that my nightmare was real

I pocketed Reid's phone and started to walk in Salem's direction. The seconds dragged by like hours and the minutes like days.

_One more step away for Reid…_

_Another…_

_Then Another…_

_And another…_

I finally saw Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue all in one over priced, expensive car. They stopped in front of me so I ran to the backseat and threw it open. All three of them stared at me Caleb looked worried, Pogue looked ashamed, and Tyler… Tyler's eyes were red-rimed and when I looked at him he glanced away from me as if it hurt him to meet my eyes.

"Lacey…Reid will come back. He's done this before—"started Pogue

"What?" I asked in a breathy voice the rocks once again raised from their spots on the ground

"Lacey, he'll be fine—"recited Caleb as if he'd been practicing

"Are you insane?" I could feel my anger trickle up and down my spine as my eye went dark

"Lace, clam down please…" muttered Tyler while not looking at me "I'll handle this…" I gained a new respect for Tyler that day—the day he Used to open Caleb and Pogue's doors and throw them out on their asses as he climbed into the driver's seat and took off after Reid "He went this direction right?" asked Baby Boy as I still sat motionlessly in the backseat "Right?"

"Y-Yeah…" I said it was my turn to stare at him now "Why?"

"Reid's my wing man and you're his girl, I had to." I shifted places to sit next to him and he turned and glared at me "But I swear _to god_ if you two don't get married I'm going to fucking kill you both."

My tear stained face formed a small smile "I'll do what I can." We then sighed "We've now officially known each other for about three days…"

"Welcome to the family." He mumbled "This is crazy…"

"You're telling me. You just stole a car, Baby Boy. I'm so proud." I ruffled his hair and smirked

"God… you're so damn perfect for him it's annoying." He complained smacking the back of my hand playfully

"What ever…" I grinned but he went serious

"If it wasn't true, why would I be driving right now?" I looked up at him

"I don't know, I don't know…" I looked and the mirror in my sun visor "I look like a crying hooker…"

"Yes but you're the prettiest crying hooker on the corner." His goofy grin brightened up my mood a little

"Gee thanks, Ty."

"No problem." He said teasingly "Hey um… are you gonna call Hayley and Kya?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked again reaching for the phone in my well hidden pocket

"Would telling Hayley I stole a car for you and Reid make her like me?" I blushed

"You have no idea…"

* * *

**Sorry it was a shorty, **

**-Missy**


End file.
